Remember Us?
by kekamarie
Summary: What happened? Will they get back together? Lex is still dwelling in the past and remembers being with Chloe. I no longer have any ideas for this story so I am marking it complete so sorry I couldn't come up with more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lex remembered all the things he had told Chloe before she had left a year ago. He always told her that he loved her and she was so beautiful. He should've never started 33.1 he regretted it now and he knew he could never take it back. He had finally found someone he truly loved after marrying Desire which he didn't have a choice in, Helen which had always been a bad idea, and he had even went as low as flirting with Lana but he had realized that he had only done that to get to Chloe. He had thought she was cute storming into his study telling him not to hurt Lana and he had told her off right back secretly wanting her for himself knowing she had never had a serious boyfriend. A few months after that fate had brought them together at a party and they had gotten stuck in a coat closet together. He had found it hilarious and kept laughing Chloe just stared at him with dark eyes and told him that he better get them out of there. Lex tried but no one could hear them and no one was going to open this closet anyway Lex heard the host telling people to put them in another closet since this one had a broken door handle. Lex and Chloe had obviously never been told that. Lex remembered that night very clearly.

_Chloe had been wearing a strapless red dress and he loved it on her. He kept staring and Chloe looked at him with cold eyes. _

"_What is it Chloe you have been looking at me like that for the last five minutes." Lex said smiling knowing that she didn't like him staring at her. _

"_Well I wish you would quit staring at me." Chloe told him sternly knowing that if she turned around so he couldn't see her front he would just like the view from behind too. _

"_What else am I supposed to stare at?" Lex asked her his eyebrows raising. _

"_I don't care pick something just don't stare at me." Chloe said she didn't like him staring at her especially since he had strong feelings for her best friend. _

"_Come on Chloe you and I both know that you are the prettiest thing in this closet." Lex said seductively licking his lips knowing he would get her attention somehow. _

"_Stop flirting with me Lex you like Lana." Chloe told him sternly she didn't like him at all and for him to be saying these things to her made her stomach turn. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? _

"_Lana." Lex said laughing he thought it was hilarious that Chloe still hadn't caught on he was just messing with Lana she needed someone after Clark had broke up with her and he decided to try things with her. But she wasn't like him at all he needed someone more independent and smart someone who would tell him what a bastard he was someone who wasn't afraid of him. _

"_What is so funny Lex?" Chloe asked him not understanding his sudden outburst although it was nice to hear him laugh. _

"_The fact that you think that I am interested in Lana." Lex said. _

"_Then why were you in our room flirting with her?" Chloe asked still not understanding what he was doing with Lana if he didn't like her. _

"_Oh Chloe I thought a journalist like you would understand. It was to get to you." Lex said without hesitation he knew he would have to tell her sometime. _

"_To get to me?" Chloe asked him she was really confused now. _

"_Yes Chloe I knew that you might catch us and I knew you wouldn't be happy with it. I knew you would come to the mansion to tell me off. You really are beautiful when you get mad." Lex told her gently. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch her but he knew she wouldn't like that. _

"_I still don't understand you wanted to make me mad why?" Chloe asked she didn't like the way Lex was looking at her with intense eyes. _

"_God Chloe you don't understand I wanted you. I still want you." Lex shouted at her trying to make her understand before he had to confess all that but that hadn't worked. _

_Chloe's eyes just stared at him had Lex Luthor just said that he wanted her. He could have anyone else in the world and he wanted the one girl who hated him the most. Chloe just didn't understand her mind was racing nothing that was happening was making sense she couldn't imagine a life with Lex Luthor but yet she couldn't imagine a life without him either. Chloe couldn't look at Lex anymore she turned her back to him not caring what he though about her behind. She needed to clear her head needed to not be stuck in a closet with a man who had just confessed that he wanted her._

"_I know that it just came out really fast but I can't hide my feelings any longer. I need you to at least turn around and look at me and maybe we can work something out." Lex said gently it wasn't like she could go anywhere. _

_Chloe knew that Lex wouldn't let her go with out a fight whatever he wanted he got and what he wanted right at this moment was her, but what if he decided he didn't want her anymore if they started a relationship could she handle that? Could she handle being brushed aside like nothing more than property? Chloe slowly turned around and she looked at Lex his eyes were full of want and need. She couldn't help but think he was a handsome and attractive man and she decided that maybe she could try whatever it was that he wanted. _

"_What do you have in mind?" Chloe asked almost like she really didn't want to know. _

"_Well I thought we could try being friends with benefits for at least a year we could make up a contract and everything as long as that is okay with you." Lex told her gently he didn't want to do anything to push her away. _

_Chloe knew that was what he wanted she could see it in his eyes before he told her what he wanted. Chloe wasn't sure if that was what she wanted but she knew that if they had a contract then it would make everything more official. She decided that it would be fine to start the kind of relationship Lex wanted. _

"_Alright Lex as long as there is going to be a contract and we can keep it a secret then I will agree." Chloe said thinking that he would only want her for a year and then she could move on with her life. _

"_I will make up the contract tomorrow." Lex told her glad that she had agreed. _

"_So what do we do now?" Chloe asked him with a crooked smile. _

"_Whatever you want we could just sit down and talk or something else. I'm not really sure what else you can do in a closet." Lex told her hoping that she would come up with the idea that he had in his head. _

_Chloe stared at Lex and she knew exactly what he wanted to do. She came closer to him and figured she better get used to being close to him and feeling his touch. Lex already knew what she wanted and he wanted it to. Lex caressed Chloe's cheek bringing her closer to him and finally he let his lips touch hers it was gentle at first but it grew stronger and more passionate. Chloe felt her whole body warm up with his kiss she had never been kissed like this before and it felt good. Lex maneuvered his tongue into her mouth and Chloe groaned in the back of her throat. That made Lex kiss her even harder he backed her up into the closet wall and kept their kiss. Chloe couldn't control her body she was letting Lex lead her into everything which she normally wouldn't do. She didn't want him to think that he was the one in charge because that wasn't going to happen, but she followed his lead only because he knew what he was doing and it felt good. They kept making out for at least an hour before they heard the music start to die down and people were scurrying to get out. Lex ran his fingers through Chloe's hair a few times trying to make her look presentable even though they were both breathing heavy. Once Chloe had ran her hand over her clothes getting the wrinkles out and Lex had done the same they started knocking on the door asking for someone to let them out. They heard the doorknob turn and Clark peeked his head at them. He opened the door all the way letting them both out. _

"_So this is where you were. I was starting to get worried." Clark told Chloe gently completely ignoring Lex. _

"_I'm fine Clark let's just go." Chloe told him. _

_Clark wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist and led her out Chloe looked back at Lex and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave a little wave he even though he wanted to rip Clark's hand off of her._

Lex threw his glass of beer across the room and he watched as it broke into little tiny pieces. He needed her back he had never wanted her to leave him. He should've never done what he did then she still would be here with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lex went up to his room and opened the door and he stared at the mirror. The one he had saw Chloe looking at herself the first night after she had signed the contract. He had told her to go up to his room and put on the nightgown he had waiting on the bed for her while he finished up something in his study.

_He watched her stare at herself in the mirror and instantly he knew what she was thinking, that maybe she had made a mistake. He remembered coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_You look beautiful Chloe." He had told her he wasn't about to lie to her she was beautiful she was defiantly much better than Lana. _

"_I am I really Lex?" She questioned not believing him, not knowing if he was telling her the truth or not she really didn't know when he was telling the truth. She didn't even know if she trusted him. Why was she doing this being with a guy who lied and who she didn't trust? But just being able to feel loved for once felt good. Ever since Clark had pushed her aside she was always longing for someone to at least notice her for whom she was. _

"_Of course you are Chloe hasn't anyone ever told you that?" Lex hadn't realized that Chloe didn't think of herself as beautiful of course being brushed aside by everyone must've had some impact on her. _

"_Only my dad and I don't think he counts." Chloe told him a little laugh came out of her mouth when she said that. It seemed weird here she was eighteen and she hadn't ever been called beautiful besides her own father. _

"_Well you are Chloe and I don't want you to feel scared being with me. I will be truthful and honest with you when it concerns whatever it is that we have or are going to have. When it comes to each of our jobs we can be as secretive as we want unless of course we want to share something." Lex wanted to be truthful but he didn't want to be that truthful when it came to his work there was just some things no one should know. _

"_Alright that is fine with me but Lex it was in the contract and I read the contract through many times." She had wanted to be sure he wasn't cheating her out of anything. That everything on the contract was fair. _

"_Five times to be exact I saw you go through it, it seems you were appreciative of what the rules are." Lex had reread his contract to make sure everything would be up to Chloe's standards but would please him too. It took awhile but once he got everything straight he couldn't wait to start out his contract with Chloe. _

"_Yes I obviously accept the rules I signed the contract didn't I?" Chloe smiled at him and realized that they hadn't changed positions since Lex had walked in the room. _

"_So are you ready or do you need some time?" he asked her gently he didn't want to rush things but he didn't think he could wait forever. _

"_I've never done this before." It was like Chloe was in a trance the words came out so dazed and confused she still didn't know if she wanted this but she had signed the contract. _

"_Don't worry, I've had plenty of experience I will help you along and by the end of the night you will be a pro." He smirked at her knowing that he could teach her a few things and he knew that she was going to love him after tonight. She would come back for more every night even though the contract only required her to come three times a week at her own convenience but it could be no later than 10 when she showed up and she would have to call o say when she was coming over. _

_Chloe turned in Lex's arms and she stared into his eyes. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body and he felt her hands undoing his tie and throwing it to the floor and then her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt while he just ran his hands all over her knowing that she was tensing beneath her night gown. Chloe took his shirt all the way off and then she froze she didn't know if she should do anything else o if Lex wanted to finish. She felt him brush her cheek with his hand and then he took each of her hands and placed them down on his belt. "It's okay Chloe finish what you were doing." He ran his hand up and down her face telling her with his voice and touch that it was okay. He felt her undoing the belt buckle and he knew she would be scared to do the rest. So he took her hand and guided her to his pant zipper and he helped her pull it down and then he helped her pull his pants down where he stepped out of them and he stroked her cheek and closing the space between them he kissed her passionately. "Don't worry Chloe I will take it from here you can do more next time." He rubbed her cheek and kissing her lightly he got them both on the bed and before Chloe knew it she was waking up on his chest. She had never felt so good in all of her life she loved what he had showed her last night and she wanted more she knew she would be coming back tonight and now she had more courage. Now she knew what Lex meant by making her a pro, she felt like she could do anything she wanted here while in other places she had to be careful not to upset anyone. Chloe stared at Lex his eyes were still closed and she made herself more comfortable by pushing herself closer into his body. The warmth felt so good and she was happy, she didn't have the fears she had last night they were gone. She knew this experience with Lex would be awesome and she didn't know if she could only stay with him for the short period of time the contract had. What if she wanted him longer? _

Lex stared at the mirror where the memories of their first night together came back. He was proud to be her first and he didn't want her to be with anyone else. He climbed into his bed that he used to share with Chloe and he closed his eyes where he knew dreams of her would follow they always did. It was always lonely at this time he was all alone and he knew it was his entire fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lex looked at the pictures that his camera man had sent him. He looked at them fire was burning up inside of him. Chloe was all over some guy and he didn't like it. His tore up the pictures and threw them into the fire. He got some alcohol letting it ease his pain he knew it had been a year since she had left and they hadn't talked since. He missed her and seeing those pictures made him mad, mad at himself for letting her go.

"_Lex you know you don't have to do this." Chloe told him looking into the palms of his hands. His hands were covering her eyes bringing her some place. _

"_It's your birthday you deserve this." Lex told her into her ear. _

"_How much farther?" Chloe was getting impatient she wanted to know what Lex had planned for. She never knew what to expect when it came to him he was always doing things that amazed her. After the contract was over Chloe didn't want to leave him. Whenever she was away she wanted to be next to him. She came back to him and told him that they didn't have to have a contract but she wanted to be with him and he had agreed. _

"_Just a little bit farther Chloe don't get so impatient." Lex pulled her closer so she didn't feel like he was just going to leave her out here. _

"_I want to know where we are going." Chloe demanded she hated not knowing things. _

"_I told you, you will have to wait you don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" Lex said as he came closer to the spot he had worked hard on for Chloe's birthday. _

"_Yes I do." Chloe told him hoping that he would tell her now. _

"_Well here we are." Lex took his hands away from Chloe's eyes and he watched as Chloe stood there memorized by the lights and flowers all over. _

"_Lex don't you think this is a lot just for my birthday?" Chloe looked at him tears in her eyes no one had ever gone through this much just for her birthday. _

"_No you deserve it especially since you don't have a lot of people to celebrate with you." Lex rubbed Chloe's cheek stroking her hair. _

"_I only need you." Chloe kissed him passionately. "Thank you for all this." She smiled at him. _

"_You are very welcome now let's eat our delicious dinner that I had the cook make." Lex went over to the table and Chloe followed him. _

"_What did the cook make?" Chloe looked at the dinner plates that were covered. _

"_Your favorite spaghetti." Lex smirked as Chloe licked her lips. He loved watching her eat spaghetti because he got to wipe off the sauce every few bites or he got to kiss it off. _

"_I think that is your favorite." Chloe told him. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and he sat down across from him. _

"_Are you sure about that one night you were saying spaghetti in your sleep and say mmmm Lex make me some spaghetti." Lex smirked at Chloe as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_I have never said that Lex Luthor and besides you have your cook make the food. Do you even know how to cook?" Chloe's eyes looked at him with curious eyes. _

"_I know how to cook some things." Lex didn't want to make it seem like he didn't know how to cook anything the only time he learned how to cook is when his mom taught him his father always had the cook make food. His mother however liked to do things for herself. _

"_Like what?" Chloe looked at him she wanted to know. _

"_Peanut butter and Jelly." Lex smirked knowing that it wasn't really cooking when you just spread things from jars on bread. _

"_Wow Lex that is impressive." Chloe laughed and started to eat her food. _

"_Hey it is really hard because finding anything in the kitchen takes like an hour." Lex laughed as he looked at Chloe's sauce face. "You know you sure get messy eating this." Lex wiped her mouth with a napkin. _

"_Yeah I know that is why you like it so much." Chloe looked at him. "So what do you have planned after this?" _

"_A long night with your handsome boyfriend." Lex's eyebrows rose at her. _

"_I don't know can boyfriends be handsome when they don't have any hair." Chloe smirked at him knowing that he wasn't going to like that. _

"_I don't know are they I think you might have the best opinion out of everyone else in the world." Lex looked up at Chloe his eyes looked at her. _

"_Yeah I guess he is." Chloe smirked again and when she looked at Lex she got up and started to run. She heard him behind her and when she felt his hands on her waist she laughed. He tackled her to the ground and looked at her. "Alright you are." Chloe kissed him and then he helped her off the ground. _

"_I better be otherwise you won't be getting your birthday present." Lex took her hand leading her back to the car. _

"_I get a nice night and a birthday present wow I think I must have the greatest boyfriend in the world." Chloe told him sarcastically. _

"_You better think that." He kissed her as they started back to the manor. _

"_So what did you get me?" Chloe wanted to know she always wanted to know. _

"_Guess." Lex whispered. _

"_There is only like a million things a guy with your kind of money could get a girl." Chloe said knowing that it was the truth. _

"_Well then you are just going to have to wait again." He smirked at her again he had never felt this happy with anyone but Chloe he didn't want to lose her and he hoped that he wouldn't. _

"_Please tell me Lex." Chloe put her lip out and gave him sad eyes trying to get him to tell her. _

"_Nope you are going to have to wait." Lex said. _

Lex picked up the box that held Chloe's birthday present. It held an engagement ring that she had given back to him when she had packed her things and left. She had said yes that night. Lex closed his eyes how could he have been so stupid he lost the one thing he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Lex looked at the pictures again he couldn't believe that Chloe was already going on with another guy. He knew that he should have never of had that tape that was what caused the whole problem that and Lana. Things had been working out great until that night.

_Lex had been downstairs with Lana talking to her trying to get her to go away so he could take Chloe out for dinner. But she kept talking and wouldn't stop. He found it annoying that she always showed up at the wrong times. He had left a tape in his room that no one was supposed to see and he didn't want Chloe to look at it. He knew she wouldn't understand. _

"_Look Lana I really have to go now." Lex told her as he was trying to gather up his things trying to nicely push her out the door. _

"_But Lex you promised that we could talk about this tonight." Lana told him her eyes were pleading him to stay. _

"_No I never promised I said that I would call you when I had time. Right now I don't have any time I'm sorry but I have plans I am sure I can help you with this tomorrow." Lex wanted to go upstairs clean up all of his work and go out with Chloe. _

"_Lex you have been putting this off for weeks and I need to get it done." She looked at him again with her pleading eyes. _

"_Tomorrow Lana okay?" Lex needed Lana to leave he didn't like her in his house he always felt like she was trying to push him away from Chloe. _

"_Lex I need this done." Lana kept persisting _

"_It can wait alright I have dinner plans and I think it is time for you to go." Lex looked at her he wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes at the girl. He found it easy to put up with Lana most of the time but tonight he found her completely annoying. _

"_Whatever Lex just so you can go spend the night with Chloe." Lana looked at him annoyed. Then she turned on her heel and left the room. _

'_Finally' Lex thought as he rushed up the stairs. _

_Chloe had known that Lana was downstairs it never took Lex this long to get upstairs except when she came. She found it hard to stay upstairs when Lana was down with Lex she could feel the rage of jealousy. She had always found Lana to be more beautiful than she was. All the guys always loved her and sometimes she would let her mind wander over what Lana and Lex were doing for long periods of time. She always told herself that Lex loved her and that he would never cheat on her. But would he? Would he find someone else and think he was in love with them and not Chloe? She didn't want to think about it she knew she had to trust him and most of the time she did but sometimes she didn't. When it came to his work he never wanted to talk to her about it. She didn't know if it was because she was a journalist and he thought that she would expose him. But he must know that Chloe would never print a story about Lex or Luthor Corp without his permission. He had to trust her too and Chloe didn't know if he did at least not completely. _

_Chloe had wandered over to Lex's nightstand. She was already dressed for the night in the dress that Lex and she had picked out together. She opened his drawer not exactly sure what she was looking for or if she thought that she was even going to find anything. When she opened up the drawer there was a tape inside. She didn't know if she should watch it or just leave it there after all it was Lex's. But why hadn't he told her about it? Chloe took the tape and put it in the VCR she pressed play and watched as the horrifying images came on the screen and one had made her cry. That was the third time she had second thoughts about marrying Lex. They hadn't set a date because Chloe was still not sure that if she was making the right choice in marrying Lex. She knew she loved him but was that enough when she didn't trust him with other women. When she didn't trust him with what he was doing with his work and now this. Was this tape really real could Lex do the terrible things she saw on it? _

_She heard Lex's footsteps rushing up the stairs and at that moment she wanted him to find out that she had saw the tape she wanted him to tell her the truth this time. He came into the doorway and looked at Chloe. Immediately he could see the tears in her eyes. _

"_Chloe what's wrong?" Lex looked at her his heart sank some he hated seeing her cry. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe looked at him trying to keep a strong face. _

"_Tell you about what? Lana needing my help?" Lex didn't understand he wanted to make whatever had made Chloe upset go away. _

"_No what you were really doing at work." Chloe pressed the eject button on the VCR and starred at Lex as she threw it to him. _

_Lex knew what it was and emotions were going through him. Anger, guilt, and sadness he knew what she had seen for he had seen it too and he wanted to make it better he wanted to tell her something that would take it away. He also wanted to yell at her she had no right to touch his things. _

"_Chloe this..." Lex didn't know what else to say _

"_This isn't what it looks like? Like when you were so close to Lana that you could have kissed or like when you close your laptop whenever I come behind you and give you a massage? I am sick of that answer Lex. I want a real answer I want the truth this time not some story you make up right when I catch you." Chloe looked at him her eyes wanted to cry more she knew that this had to be the last straw that she couldn't be here anymore with a man she didn't trust. _

"_It's called level 33.1. Meteor freaks go there so Luthor Corp can test them." Lex looked at her it wasn't the whole truth but it was part of it. _

"_So what you can just expose them to the rest of the world and treat them like dirt. I saw her Lex I saw my mother. What gives you the right to hurt her or any of them like that? What gives you the right to kill that man?" Chloe hated this she hated the thought that she had been with a murderer and she wanted to leave the room she felt sick and she just wanted to leave. _

"_I never treated them like dirt or expose them and your mother wasn't part of the plan." Lex knew Chloe wouldn't understand he knew that she wouldn't listen once she saw her mother on that tape. _

"_What about the man you killed?" Chloe had tears coming down her cheeks now just knowing what she was going to do hurt her. _

"_He attacked me Chloe I was just defending myself." He looked at her he didn't want her to cry anymore he tried to brush her tears away but she pushed him away. _

"_So you have the right to kill him?" Chloe just looked at him then she went into her closet and got out her traveling suitcase and started packing clothes. _

"_What are you doing?" He didn't want her to leave he wanted to make her stay but he knew he couldn't. _

"_This isn't working anymore Lex I just can't. I'm sorry." Chloe zipped up the suitcase and she looked at him. _

"_Chloe don't leave please just don't go." His heart was breaking and she hadn't even gone yet. _

"_I am sorry Lex." Chloe pulled the engagement ring off her finger and she placed it in Lex's hand. She had her suitcase and she brushed her lips against his cheek as she started to leave. _

"_Don't you love me?" Lex turned and looked at her. _

"_Of course I love you. I just don't love this side of you." Chloe looked at him and then she started to leave again. _

"_Chloe please don't leave." Lex trailed after her he wanted to reach out and grab her but he knew that he might hurt her if he did that. _

"_I have to go Lex." Chloe wanted to run away from him she knew he was angry and she didn't want him to do something stupid. _

"_Where are you going to go?" He wanted her to stay here he didn't want her to leave. _

"_With Lois alright." Chloe had made her way downstairs and she could still feel Lex following her. _

"_No Chloe it isn't alright we have made a life together and now you just want to throw it all away?" _

"_Lex this isn't permanent I just need some space okay?" Chloe looked at him she didn't like the person he was becoming and she didn't like the way he kept things from her. _

"_I understand." Lex stopped and watched as Chloe left the mansion and he didn't stop her. _

He knew it was his fault she left if he had been more trustworthy. If he hadn't met with Lana at all then Chloe would still be his. It had turned out to be a permanent situation and Chloe hadn't told him that instead she had moved away. He hated that and he knew he couldn't have people following her all the time. So for ten months he had no one check up on her. Then he found out she liked going to a club so he hired a photographer to take some pictures of Chloe. He had left her alone and now he wanted nothing more than to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Lex drove to the town where Chloe had moved to he wanted to see her and he wanted to do it unexpectedly. He was going to try to run into her that way it didn't look suspicious. Once he was there he got out and started walking around the town. He didn't know where Chloe lived or where she worked he was just going to go around and try to spot her. He walked around for a few minutes and didn't see her so he got in his car and tried the next part of town. He saw a blonde enter a building so he parked and followed her in not knowing if it was her or not.

When he got in there were kids running everywhere. He looked for the blonde head he saw before and he found her he was a few inches behind her when he saw her stop and talk to a lady that worked there.

"He was good today like always. Such a happy baby you have." The lady smiled as she handed the woman a child.

Lex thought he would take the chance and call out her name. "Chloe?" Lex came up closer to the woman and watched as she turned around and he looked at the woman he hadn't seen in a year.

"Lex what are you doing here?" Chloe was extremely shocked her eyes were wide as she held the child in her arms.

"I could ask you the same question." Lex looked at the baby that Chloe held in her arms. "So what you take off and go have some other guy's kid?" The words came out harsh and he watched as Chloe grimaced at him.

"Not here Lex alright if you want to talk to me then you can come to my place. But not if you are going to be like this." Chloe started to walk past him the child in her arms and started out the door.

"I'm sorry where do you live?" He had caught up to her and in his body he was feeling great anger that some other man had touched Chloe that some other man had been with her and it made him ache inside.

"Follow me home." Chloe went out to her car and put the baby in the car seat and watched as Lex got into his car. She didn't want him here but now she didn't have a choice. Chloe got in and Lex followed her to her small apartment.

Chloe got out and picked up the baby and then she tried getting the bag and missed. Lex came over and got the bag for her. Chloe didn't say anything as she made her way to her apartment with him following her. Chloe unlocked her door and pushed it open and walked into the living room. Lex followed her in and closed the door he stood next to the door and waited.

"Lex you can have a seat I have to take care of him for a bit." Chloe took off down the small hallway and entered a bedroom.

Lex looked around the tiny apartment there were pictures of Chloe and the baby on the entertainment center. He looked for any trace of a man living here with them he couldn't see any but that didn't mean anything. He walked over to the couch and sat down when he did he landed on something hard. He pulled the small rattle out from underneath him and set it next to him.

Chloe was changing the baby's diaper and watched as he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Getting another diaper ready knowing how he liked to try and get her sometimes. She put the diaper on him and watched as he started to close his eyes. So she laid him down in the crib and turned on his music maker. She then left the room and closed the door behind her.

When she walked into the living room and looked at Lex sitting on the couch she knew he had a million questions to ask her. She sat in the chair across from him and looked at him.

"You shouldn't have come here Lex." Chloe looked at him she hadn't wanted him to come looking for her she just wanted to live her life without him.

"Why not Chloe I missed you and I never got a call or anything you said that things weren't permanent but they were Chloe they still are! Tell me something does he live here with you?" Lex was angry and he wasn't about to hide it he wanted answers.

"Lex please he is sleeping and how can you just come here and start assuming things?" Chloe looked at him never once had he asked how she was doing or about the baby the only things he cared about was who she was seeing.

"I got pictures of you Chloe going to a club with some guy do you want to tell me who he was?" Lex looked at her he had the proof she couldn't get around this.

"Not that it is any of your business Lex but he is my co worker okay and we hang out sometimes that is it there is nothing more." Chloe looked at Lex she was pissed he still thought he could be in control of everything.

"Then who the hell is that kid's father?" Lex looked at Chloe he was sick of this he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Chloe looked at Lex she dropped her head into her hands and she looked at Lex again. "Could you stop thinking that I was with someone and maybe think that he could be yours? But no Lex you can't think that because obviously I had to do something wrong when I left you. Yeah I went and got knocked up by some other guy when I was fucking depressed and stayed in a room all day long. I sure had time to go find someone to get me pregnant right?" Chloe looked at him she got up and went over to the sink and started washing out the baby bottles and other dishes.

Lex waited a few minutes before going over near Chloe and looking at her. "He's mine." He whispered to her.

"No Lex he is ours." Chloe turned and looked at him tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lex looked at Chloe he was talking lower knowing that the baby was his eased his mind some.

"I don't know Lex because I had just left you and I was scared. You never think of anything as a whole you only think about yourself I didn't want you to become a father without being ready." Chloe turned back around and started to scrub more dishes knowing that he was going to get mad again.

"Chloe I would have helped you and how can you say that I am not fit to be a dad?" He was bewildered how Chloe could even think that he wouldn't have helped her.

"I didn't say that Lex I just said that you need to take more time to be a father than you had. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept him from you but Lex you haven't asked me his name or how we are. All you cared about was if I was seeing someone." Chloe was hurt and tears were in her eyes again.

Lex turned he knew that he had barged in here asking her if she had been with someone else and he had never even asked how she was. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall first door on the right." Chloe told him.

Lex walked down the hallway and turned and looked behind him making sure Chloe wasn't following him. He went to the door to the left and walked into the room. He looked at the sleeping child in the crib. He went over and carefully picked him up trying not to wake him. He stroked his hair which was brown and he looked into his face. He could see that the child had some features that looked like him. If only he had looked harder the first time he had seen the child.

The baby woke up in his arms and he could see the familiar eyes he had seen them so many times when he looked at Chloe. The child didn't recognize him and he started to fuss. Lex tried to calm him down and he tried to rock him but that only made things worse and the child started to scream.

Chloe dropped the plate she was washing and ran into the baby's room. She looked at Lex holding the child. "What are you doing?"

Lex jumped he hadn't heard Chloe come in. "I just wanted to see him."

Chloe came over to Lex and took the child in her arms. He immediately stopped crying and smiled at his mother. "Don't do that Lex he isn't used to you." Chloe looked down at her baby and she started out of the room.

"Maybe he would be if you hadn't kept him from me." Lex called after her.

"Don't start with me Lex Luthor." Chloe went into the kitchen and got a bottle out while holding the baby in one arm. She poured the formula into it and added water she had boiled. She then went over to the couch and started to feed him. "There that is better." Chloe smiled at the baby while he sucked down his formula.

Lex looked at Chloe he couldn't believe she was doing this to him. If she thought that he was just going to leave without coming back to see his son she was sadly mistaken. "Chloe I'm sorry I just rushed to a conclusion. Can you just tell me what my I mean our son's name is?" He looked at Chloe.

"Logan, Logan Alexander Luthor." Chloe looked at Lex she shook her head at him she hated the fact that Lex wanted to control everything but he couldn't control her or the baby she wouldn't let him.

"You named him after me?" Lex was shocked he couldn't believe that after the way Chloe had left that she had named him after him.

"You are his father. There is no denying that he looks too much like you." Chloe took the bottle away from the baby and she started to burp him. He let out a few big ones before Chloe took him off her shoulder and fed him again.

"Well I thank you for that. Where did you learn all this?" Lex looked at Chloe he never knew that she knew how to be a mom so well.

"I read a lot of children magazines. Got help from some people at my job." Chloe looked at her son who was growing tired again he was starting to rub his eyes and he didn't want his bottle anymore. "Here he likes to be held a certain way. That is how he could tell you were someone different."

Chloe walked over to Lex and place his arms how he should have them with one hand. Then she placed Logan on Lex's hands and she looked at the two of them. She had never wanted Lex to not have a part in their child's life but she wasn't sure he would make a good one. She wanted to be sure before she just handed Logan to Lex. She didn't want Lex giving Logan off to some nanny like Lex's father had him.

Lex watched as Logan fell asleep in his arms. He made little gurgles every now and then.

"How old is he?" He looked back up at Chloe.

"He is 3 months and two days." Chloe smiled for the first time at Lex he actually seemed to be interested.

"You know that now I can't stay away." Lex looked at Chloe it was true he couldn't stay away from them now.

"I know but that doesn't mean that anything has changed between you and me." Chloe wanted to make things clear she was in no way entitled to Lex anymore she had her own life and she could live it her own way.

"I know but I am not going to abandon Logan." He looked down at the sleeping baby and gently rubbed his cheek.

"I don't want you to. He needs you in his life." She looked at the sleeping child and she remembered crying over him some nights missing Lex.

"How do you want this to work?" Lex had to work and Chloe lived a long way from his work and it would be hard to get over here to see his son.

"I don't want you alone with him if that is what you are asking at least not yet. You need to understand how to be a parent I don't want him shoved off to some nanny so he will never see you." She didn't trust Lex enough with their child. She was extremely protective over him after someone had tried to steal him. She also didn't want Logan to never see his father and be left with some nanny.

"What do you think that I am going to steal him or something? Because I wouldn't do that to you." Lex hoped that Chloe hadn't thought about that because he could take Logan away from her he had the power to do so.

"I know you wouldn't do that. I just want you to learn how to take care of a baby before you can be alone with him that is all." She looked at Lex with gentle eyes.

"I understand. Do you want to put him back in his room?" Lex looked at Chloe he knew that he did need to be taught how to care for a baby he understood her reasoning.

"Yeah you can."

Lex stood up carefully and went into Logan's room he gently laid the baby in his crib and then he closed the door behind him. He went back over to where Chloe was and he looked at her. "I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us Chloe." Lex wanted to touch her and show her that he still loved that he would do anything to keep her in his life.

"It's in the past Lex." She tried not to let her emotions show she was still in love with Lex but who wouldn't be. He had done terrible things and she knew that somehow she could never forgive him for that.

"I killed a man Chloe I never meant for that to happen he attacked me with his knife. I turned it and I didn't know. I didn't know that it was going to go through him and pierce his heart if I would have known I wouldn't have done that. But I can't take it back Chloe I want to but I can't." Lex knew that she only just said that it was in the past he knew the truth that she was mad at him for killing a man for holding all of the meteor freaks for holding her mother.

"What about everyone else Lex what about my mother?" Chloe looked at him tears were in her eyes. After Chloe had left Lex, Lex had put her mom back in the mental hospital. She came back without a scratch but Chloe didn't believe that nothing had happened to her.

"Chloe I never meant for her to come there my associates brought them all there. I was trying to make them stop. The man that I killed was the one who brought most of them there. He wanted to make an army and control them experiment on them. He was after us Chloe he was after you and me somehow he found out that we both had meteor rock in our systems. I went there to make sure he didn't hurt you." Lex looked at Chloe he had never gotten the chance to tell her before.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I left?" Chloe looked at him maybe if he had told her all of this then she wouldn't have of gotten as mad.

"You were upset I didn't think you would listen and even if I had told you that I didn't think you would believe me." He looked at Chloe he wanted her to know that he had gone there because he didn't want them to touch her. He hadn't known about it before he had gotten an email that Chloe was in danger.

"How did you find out?" Chloe hoped that Lex wasn't making up a story yet again and she looked at him.

"I got an email that you were in danger I got a few people to tell me what was going on. All those people on 33.1 were released after I saw what they were doing you just never gave me a chance to tell you that either. It took awhile for some of them like your mom. I tried to hurry up the process but it moved slowly." Lex looked down at his hands if only he hadn't tried to be a part of 33.1 in the first place.

"Who sent the tape?" Chloe still didn't understand she didn't understand how the tape had made him look so bad.

"I don't know I tried to hide it from you I didn't want it to worry you not when I was handling it." Lex closed his eyes that had been another mistake not letting Chloe in on things.

"You should have told me about the tape and about all this then maybe it would be different." Chloe looked at him she didn't know anymore she didn't know if she had known what Lex had just told her that things would be different that she might still be with him. That she would have married him and then they would have Logan and they would live a great life together.

"I know I'm sorry I guess I was just on my own so long it is hard to let people in." Lex knew that it was one of his problems that he needed to solve he needed to trust Chloe with his work.

"You wanted to marry me Lex and you didn't even trust me. You can't marry someone without trust. I am not saying that I was perfect either because I didn't trust you either." Chloe looked at him she knew he hadn't realized that she hadn't trusted him and she knew from the shocked look on his face that he hadn't known about it.

"What do you mean? I mean I know I needed to trust you more but you didn't trust me? You told me everything." Lex looked at her he couldn't believe that she hadn't trusted him.

"Not everything I didn't tell you the way I felt when you were downstairs with Lana. When I saw the two of you on the couch that one day. I didn't trust you with any woman. I felt my self grow angry when you were near some crazed person who was hitting on you." Chloe looked at him she had never told him that never told him that she felt the same way when it came to the opposite sex being near him like it angered him also.

"Chloe you have to know that I would never cheat on you and that time with Lana. I wasn't about to let anything happen. Lana isn't my type you were, you still are. My feelings for you have never changed. I have always wanted you with me. I don't want to lose you." Lex looked at Chloe still afraid to touch her.

"It's getting late. You can come back tomorrow." Chloe looked at Lex she couldn't keep him here anymore. She wanted to kiss him so bad that it was hard to contain her self.

"Alright I will get a hotel room. Night Chloe." Chloe showed Lex to the door and watched him leave.

"Goodnight Lex." She told him as she watched him go.


End file.
